Rumour Has It
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: "But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for" is part of the song that describes the story here. Elena Marie is trying her best to leave Argo, but he continues on insisting that she should be with her. As she was being chased into the rainforest, a certain silver haired teen saves her from the clutches of Argo. ArgoXOCXTsubasa story. Based on Adele's song "Rumour Has It".


**Me: Here's another one-shot.**

**Elena Marie: Plus with a love triangle in this story. **

**Me: Yep and that's a first for me for doing this.**

**Elena Marie: Time for the disclaimer. Lavender Rose of Faith does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the characters for the show. She only owns the OCs that are in the story. Plus, she does not own the lyrics to the song "Rumour Has It".**

* * *

"What do you mean that you are leaving me Elena Marie?" questions a familiar voice.

I reply, "Argo, it's something I have been considering for quite some time."

Argo gives me an intense glare towards me with his dark colored eyes. I did not care much how he was going to react to my confession. We have been dating for the last three months now, but now I decide to call of this relationship. It was for the fact that Argo was never to change his ways. There was nothing that I can do and I start walking away from the Brazilian blader. Argo was beyond from furious because I was leaving him.

Argo yells at me, "Get yourself here right now!"

"You cannot force me Argo," I state.

Argo approaches me and replies, "Yes I can Elena Marie and you know it."

With that said to me, Argo grabs me by my right wrist and starts adding pressure to it. I was trying my best to break myself free, but I could not thought since he was stronger then me.

"What do you want from me?" I question the Brazilian blader once more.

Argo replies, "I want you to be mine of course."

"Not in a million years you bastard," I mutter under my breath.

Argo adds pressure to my right wrist once more and asks, "What did you say?"

"Not in a million years you bastard," I retort.

Argo smirks at my comment and continues grabbing on to my wrist. I thought I had no way to escape until stepped on his foot. That eventually caused the dark skinned blader to release me from his grasp. I start running away from him as quickly as I can. Argo then looks up to see that I was gone. He then looks over to see that his siblings were there.

Argo states, "I guess you must have witnessed the argument."

"Yeah, but I think we should go after her," says another female voice.

Argo replies, "I was thinking the same thing too Selene. Elena Marie is going to realize that if you mess with one of the Garcias, you mess with the family as well."

"This is going amazing, huh," states the youngest Garcia sibling.

Argo was smiling about this and I did not know that I have to make this huge mistake. I did not run this far, but I did hear the conversation that Argo just had with his siblings. This was not good at all for the fact that I was going to be their target now. I decide to continue running away from me until I suddenly bump into a person. That causes me to land onto the ground all of the sudden.

"Are you okay?" questions a voice.

I look up to see the person that was there. It was a tall male with lightly tan skin and long silver-gray hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He was staring at my light gray colored eyes with his golden brown colored eyes. A light pink colored blush appears on my cheeks as I continue to stare at the tall male with my light gray eyes.

"Yeah I am okay I guess," I respond back as I stand right back up.

I then look over to see that Argo and his siblings are running towards me. My face turns pale all of the sudden and start running away from there. The silver haired teen was now confused because I just decide to run off like this. I did not have an option because I need to lose sight of the Garcia Siblings right away. From there, I decide to hide into the rainforest because I doubt they would search there right away. I did not realize that Ian, the second oldest of Garcia Siblings witness me fleeing to the forest.

"Elena Marie is in the rainforest," states Ian.

Argo replies, "She thinks that she can hide from us, but she needs to know that she is the prey."

"As for us, we are coming after her like the predators we are," states Selene.

The Garcia siblings continue their search for me. They are not going to give up just yet. I continue running deep into the forest until I fall onto the ground. As I stand up, I lean my body towards a tree that was close by for some support. My ankle was hurting me badly because I can tell that I might have twisted my ankle during the fall. Suddenly, I hear a hissing sound in the rainforest and I was wondering where it was coming. I did not know until I felt something biting towards my right shoulder. That causes me to turn my head over and I could not believe my eyes. A damn tree viper was biting on my shoulder. It's fangs were deep into my shoulder and I was screaming in pain at the moment. The tree viper quickly releases me and slithers up the tree once more.

From there, I decide to go back to the city because if I stay here, I can die from the poison that viper's bite. As I was walking back to the city, four familiar people were standing in front of me. This was a bad moment for me because the Garcia Siblings now found me.

Argo states, "Looks like we found you Elena Marie.

"Shut up Argo," I retort.

From there I decide to run away from there, but Argo grabs and I could not break free.

I yell, "Get the fuck away from me!"

"No way Elena Marie because you are going to regret saying no to me in the first place," replies Argo.

Ian says, "There is no where you can go Elena Marie."

Ian is right because I injured my ankle and a damn tree viper bit me on the shoulder. The poison is most likely entering my body slowly and I was thinking that I am going to die a slow and painful death.

"Leave her alone!" yells a voice.

I then took a quick glance to see it was the silver haired teen that I bumped into a few moments go. He was glaring at the Garcia Siblings with his golden brown colored eyes.

"This is none of your business Tsubasa," yells Argo.

That name… I recall of somebody from the Japanese Representative Team with that name. He was the one who defeated Argo during the semi-finals of Big Bang Bladers. Argo scoffs and releases me from his grasp. I land onto the ground once more and his siblings decide to leave. Tsubasa look over towards them for a quick second until he stares at me with his golden brown eyes.

I state, "Help me…"

That was the last word I tell him until I drift away into a state of unconsciousness. Tsubasa rushes towards my body and sees that my ankle was red and swollen. There was a deep bite mark on my right shoulder and the silver haired teen carries my body. He rushes out from the forest to find help right away.

_"Please stay alive," states Tsubasa says as he looks up at my unconscious body._

**A Few Hours Later**

"I hope she is going to be okay," says a female voice.

A male voice replies, "She is going to be alright Madoka. The doctor managed to remove the venom from the girl's shoulder."

After hearing those two voice, I immediately wake up and I lift my body up. The two people who was just talking right now turns their head over. They see that I was awake. One of them was boy with dark red spiky hair and he has golden brown colored eyes just like Tsubasa. The other person a girl with short maroon colored hair and blue colored eyes

"What happened?" I ask all of the sudden.

The boy states, "One of our teammates found you unconscious in the rainforest. He decided to bring you here and called in a doctor to help you out."

"Oh. I sorry that I have caused this much trouble for you and your team," I respond back.

The girl replies back, "You do not have to be sorry at all."

"Thank you being honest about this and by the way, my name is Elena Marie Gutierrez," I state.

"Nice to meet you Elena Marie. My name is Madoka Amano," replies the maroon haired girl.

The brown eyed boy states, "My name is Ginga Hagane and it's nice to me you Elena Marie."

The door opens all of the sudden and I see it was Tsubasa. Even though I do not know him, at least I manage to catch his name while Argo was talking to him. Madoka and Ginga decide to leave because they guess that the silver hair blader wants to talk to me in private. Madoka closes the door behind her and I stare at Tsubasa with her light gray eyes.

"I see that you have woken up," says the golden-brown eyed blader.

I reply, "Yes I have and I want to say thank you for saving life from Argo and his siblings."

"It's no problem and I was wondering what your name is?" states Tsubasa.

I smile and I respond back, "My name is Elena Marie and I know that you are Team Gan Gan Galaxy's Tsubasa Otori."

"I am surprised that you know who I am Elena Marie, but I was wondering something else though," smiles Tsubasa.

I question the silver haired teen, "What is it Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa asks, "Why was Argo chasing you for?"

"If you really want to know I will tell you. Argo and I were in relationship for three months now and I decide to break up with him. It was not a pretty sight because he was very furious at me for leaving his side. I was doing this because I want to be happy and I was not happy when I was with Argo," I state.

Tsubasa was in shock to know that I was Argo's girlfriend. He was wonder how somebody this cruel would even have a girlfriend. I was wondering the same thing even though it was fault for letting that bastard come closer to me. My expression changes after mentioning the mistake that I have made three months ago. Tsubasa sees that I was feeling very uncomfortable and he decides to make the situation sound a bit better.

Tsubasa says, "At least Argo is going to be the least of your problems right Elena Marie."

"I doubt that Tsubasa because I know Argo is not going to give up searching for me," I reply back.

Tsubasa sighs to himself and he was wondering what he was going to do with me. I was wondering the same thing because I know it is dangerous for me stay here much longer. Argo is not going to give until the very end because I know he wants me to be with him for a long time. Tsubasa was thinking about until he suddenly smiles once more.

Tsubasa states, "I have an idea Elena Marie."

"What is it Tsubasa?" I ask with a curious expression my face.

Tsubasa says, "You should travel with us Elena Marie because Argo is not going to know that you are going to leave Brazil for good."

"Tsubasa… I am not sure about this," I respond back.

Tsubasa replies with concern in his tone, "I do not want you get hurt or anything like that."

Now there was a small blush appearing on my face. It was a light pink color I guess and Tsubasa smiles for the fact that my blush was pretty cute. I did not know that Tsubasa cares for me even though this was the first time we met. Tsubasa was right of course because knowing Argo for the last three months… He will continue to find me until he does so.

"Fine… I am going with you guys because my life is at risk and I have to make sure that I am going to be safe," I state.

Tsubasa smiles all of the sudden and he then kisses me lightly on the lips. My face reddens all of the sudden because I did not expect this to happen at all. As his lips were touching my lips, my heart was beating a bit faster during this moment. From there, I decide to kiss him back because I did not want to stand there and do nothing. There are many words to describe this kiss that I cannot even say all of them. Tsubasa stops kissing me all of the sudden and moves back from me. He then looks over to see that I was red like a pomegranate. That makes him smile.

"I never you knew you looked cute while you are blushing Elena Marie," comments Tsubasa.

I smack Tsubasa behind the head lightly with my left hand because I cannot move my right shoulder too well. Tsubasa did not expect this and he kisses me on my right cheek. I did not know he was trying to be affectionate towards me. It was pretty ridiculous because we still do not know each other.

I ask, "Can I tell you something Tsubasa?"

"What is it Elena Marie?" questions Tsubasa.

"I know this is sudden, but I think that I am in love you with you," I respond back.

Tsubasa replies, "I do not think it's sudden for me because you can love a person anytime you feel like it's right. Plus I love you too Elena Marie."

From there, I give Tsubasa a kiss on the cheek quickly. There was a light red colored blush appearing from his face. That makes me chuckle because I love how he reacted to the kiss .The silver haired teen tells me to rest up and he leaves the room all of the sudden. As I was about to fall a sleep, a jazz like pop song starts playing on the radio all of the sudden. I recognize the song instantly and I know that the name of the song is Rumour Has It. It was one of my favorite Adele songs and I was listening now to the radio.

As I continue to listen to the song, I can relate to the song because it's about a girl leaving one guy to be with another guy. It's the same thing with me because I am leaving Argo so I can be with Tsubasa.

"But rumour has it he's the one I am leaving you for," I sing along the last line of the song.

There are many types of guys in the world that a girl can be with. There are guys who can or who are sweet, caring, and compassionate like Tsubasa. Plus, there are other guys who can or who are jerks and assholes like Argo. I made my mistake when I decided to be with Argo. At least I can make it up by dating Tsubasa because he does not act like those two words that I call Argo. I am always going to be grateful for the fact that Tsubasa saved my life at the moment when I needed to be saved.

"Thank you Tsubasa," I whisper to myself before I drift into a delightful sleep.

* * *

**This the end of this one-shot! I feel like I did a crappy job with this one. -_-**

Please Read and Review! :)


End file.
